


Spicing up Your Relationship. (Draft)

by TheBlueBadazz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Licking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz
Summary: A married couple start having issues in the bedroom, so they decide to bring on a third person to make things more interesting.  (It's a draft, not done, a WIP, more to be added, ect.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Spicing up Your Relationship. (Draft)

Another day, another quiet night in the Russell household. For the past few months it had been the same, Conner and Michell Russell try for a good time, but to no avail.


End file.
